Bound To My Home
by Miyuki and Akari
Summary: Aya and Valentina have just discovered their powers and lost their family. They meet each other while on the run from the government and are found by YJ. They are added to the team to protect them from the government. As they start to get used to living at Mt. Justice villains start to appear with a connection to someone much stronger. Will they be able to protect their new family?
1. Chapter 1

**ON HIATUS**

Miyuki: Hey guys, before you start to read we want to let you know that this is our first story together.

Akari: That being said, please, no flames. If we do get flames though I will use them to bake a cake. Though it will still come out horrible because I suck at baking. *Coughs* unlikeMiyukiwhosucksevenmore...

Miyuki: I heard that.

Akari: No you didn't.

Miyuki: Yes I did.

Akari: I will deny everything.

Miyuki: Why will you deny everything?

Akari: I have my reasons. Don't question me.

Miyuki: Hmm… *Looks at her suspiciously* Just say the disclaimer.

Akari: We own nothing of Young Justice (although I wish I did). All rights go to their respective owners and we only own our OC's. Are you happy now Miyuki?

Miyuk: Yes.

Akari: Also, we are going to start with Miyuki's OC's life and how discovers her powers. Then the next chapter will be about my OC.

Miyuki: Now, on to the story!

Chapter 1

I had started to walk out of my first period class when I saw the principle standing in front of the door to the music room. _"Just great..all I need is for the principle to judge me on my music that my teacher says is great. Why couldn't he just-"_

My thought had been interrupted when I had heard him call my name "Aya I need to speak with in my office." He said and started to walk off with me trailing behind him. Had I done something wrong? Am I going to get in trouble or get blamed for something I had not done? These questions began to run through my mind as we continued to walk to his office. His office was not very far so I don't see why it was taking so long.

The strangest thing was, we were going an entirely different way. We seemed to be going to the back of the school. "Why are we going this way?" I asked stopping to look at him. "I'm sorry, but your grades are too low and unfortunately your parents can't afford a tutor." He said as he stopped and turned to me. "You, I'm afraid will not be allowed to attend school here anymore." I widened my eyes and shook my head."What?! I get that I don't have the best grades, but do you really have to kick me out?!" I panicked.

"It was the school board's decision, not mine. Now I suggest you leave before they arrive." He said and left to his office. "Just great… What am I supposed to tell my parents?" I muttered under my breath and walked out of the school. When I had arrived home I saw my parents with a letter in there hands. I already knew what the letter said. It had probably talked about how I was kicked out of school because my grades were too low and my parents couldn't afford another tutor. It was so stupid!

I was actually surprised by their expectations considering that we are a very poor school and a very small as well. I saw my parents look at me with pity in their eyes. I sighed a bit and trudged to my bedroom. Well...more like the living room. My parents could only afford the very small one bedroom house. We were just lucky that all this furniture was left here. It wasn't exactly nice, but it was still furniture. I dropped my bag next to the couch and unfolded it into a bed.

The bed had a light purple blanket. It was turned a little at the edges but it was still in good condition compared to my old one. I lied down in bed and pulled out a guitar that my parents had found in the attic. I began to strum a few cords when my mother walked in there holding a poster in her hand. "You should try it." Mom said and set it down next to me. I picked it up to look at it and noticed it was advertising a talent show that started at 6:00 tonight. I decided that I would try it so I began to practice on my guitar.

After a few hours of practicing I decided to get ready. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When I walked out of the restroom my outfit had consisted of: I white long sleeve shirt with a black tank top over it, a red skirt, long black socks that went to about my mid-thigh, and some black combat boots. I went into the living room and grabbed the hair brush and started to brush my long brown hair.

After that I had grabbed my guitar and headed out towards the stage that was in town. Luckily I had left early or else I would not have been able to make it on time. As I continued to walk into town I noticed there were other people driving trucks with their band equipment in the back. "_I probably don't even stand a chance..." _I thought as I continued to walk to the stage in town.

After I had arrived at the stage I began to notice there were many neighborhood bands that had showed up here. I recognized a few of them but not very many. Most of the bands there looked like they had a lot of experience with this kind of stuff. As I continued walking towards the sign up sheet I noticed that most of the people here were in a band. I began to grow a little nervous because of how many people were here. Once I arrived at the sign up sheet I realized that I would probably be one of the last people playing tonight.

Soon enough the competition began to start. Most of the bands had been singing either rock music or a love song. I have to admit it though they were really good. Once I heard my name called I began to panic. I had practiced many songs but I didn't know which one to choose from. I had heard my name called again so I began to walk on stage. Once I arrived I sat down on the tall stool in front of the microphone. I started to play the guitar and began to sing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When the song had ended I notice that was crowd was silent. I took that as a bad sign and was about to walk off the stage when until I heard the crowd start to go nuts. They cheered louder than they did for any of the other bands. I felt so happy that they loved the music I sang.

* * *

Its been a few weeks since that competition and I have already played at many, many, MANY places. Apparently that competition was suppose to give you a big record deal, but the producer refused to work with me. He was focused on more rock music then he was with mine. After that I just ended up playing at cafes and parks. I didn't get payed much but at least I was able to earn a little bit of money. I promised my parents that this job would us earn enough money for them to keep the house. As long as I was making this money we were perfectly fine. Anyways, I had just gotten done with my small gig at the park. I was walking home when I noticed that there was a group of guys surrounding someone. I wanted to get a closer look so I silently moved forward to see what was going on. As I moved close I noticed there was a girl being shoved around by all the guys. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I shouted causing them all to turn and look at me. "Like you?" Said the one that looked like the leader. "Oh shoot.." I said and ran off with them chasing me.

"_I gotta lose them!" _I thought and ran even faster as I turned the corner into an alley way. As I continued to run as fast I can through the alley I realized I couldn't hear anymore foot steps behind me. "_Did they stop..?_" I thought and began to walk back to the entrance of the alley way. When I arrived at the entrance of it I noticed they were all lying on the ground shaking, clutching their own heads. "W-What's going on?!" I shouted and ran up to one of them. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" He shouted and looked at me with fear in his eyes. I reached over and touched his shoulder only to see what he had seen.

I saw a big fire. Cries of pain seemed to be coming from the building. It was absolutely terrifying. I saw a young boy standing in front of that house. He seemed to be hugging a little stuffed toy and crying saying over and over. "Make it stop. I don't want to see this anymore!"

I removed my hand stumbling backwards, terrified by what I had just seen. I looked over at my hands in shock. "Did I just..?" I trailed off looking over at him. The memory seemed to have gone, but the fear still lingered. "Get away from us! You freak!" He shouted and ran over to the others and helped them up. I slowly stood and felt tears at the corner of my eyes. I turned and sprinted away. I ran as fast as I could back home. When I got back home I saw that my parents were still at work. I went into the living room and cried harder than I ever had before.

* * *

I woke up the very next day with my eyes and head hurting. "I must have fallen asleep." I said to myself and sat up. I looked around noticing that my mom had just walked into the living room with a phone in her hand. "Someone called me just now and told me something interesting they had seen last night." She said sitting next to me. "I was called by a friend of mine saying they saw you help that girl from getting beat up by that gang." I looked down a bit. I know what I did was a good thing but... I had hurt them. "Mom, there is something I need to tell you..." I started my voice trailing off a bit. "What is it dear?" She questioned looking over at me "I... I hurt those people... In a way I didn't think was possible." I said looking over at her. "I was able to see a horrible memory...That I seemed to give him. It was horrible memory. It is something i didn't know I could do." I saw her began to look at me. Study me. "Dear, you have something that another person in the family has also had" She said taking my hand lightly "I do?"I asked looking at her questioningly "Yes I was certain you might have it to. You are the only other person in the family with brown hair." She said as she place my hair behind my hair. She has point at that. Everyone else either had blonde, red, or black hair. Me and my grandmother both have brown hair. I thought it was just some weird genetic thing. Not that I would have powers. "The thing is, dear, we can't have anyone else discovering these powers of yours." She said letting go of my hand and standing up. "I know...I will be more careful next time. I promise." I said looking up at her. "I'm sorry dear but until you know how to control them you must stay here." She explained while walking towards the window and closing the curtains. "What? But why?" I asked as calmly as possible. "Its only until you learn to control your powers. Without controlling them, who knows what will happen. We are just keeping you and others safe." She said kissing my forehead.

"Yes mom…" I murmured and looked down a bit. "Its for the best sweetie." Said mom and walked out of the room.

* * *

As the days went by I wasn't able to do nothing, and now it's 10:00 at night. I was lying in bed trying to think of something to do. I looked around the bedroom and saw all of my music sheets scattered everywhere. I was going to clean them up but decided to save it for tomorrow. I really wish there was something I could do. I stood up from my bed and looked around a bit more. "I really want to go outside!" I exclaimed and fell back on my bed. "Maybe..they will let me go outside tomorrow!" I smiled getting under my bed and yawning. I started to doze off when suddenly I heard my mother come in. "What is it mom?" I asked a bit sleepily "I just came to check on you. To see if you were alright." She said and sat next to me. "Mom can I ask you something?" I asked sitting up a bit and looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked questioningly. "Can you please let me go outside tomorrow? Please, I don't want to stay in the house all day." I said almost begging her. "Well...I suppose so. You can come with me when I run my errands tomorrow." She said smiling a bit. I smiled also. Even if it was to run errands I was going to be able to go outside for a day. I didn't mind staying in the house but there was nothing for me to do so I had been getting bored of just staying at home all day. "You should get some rest dear. We have to get up really early tomorrow." She said and tucked me in bed. "Alright mom." I said drowsily before I fell asleep.

* * *

I had woken up to my mother shouting from her room for me to wake up. I sat up and realized what she meant. Today I was going to be able to leave the house! I was so excited I got up and struggled to put my clothes on. After that I had brushed my hair quickly and ran out of the room. "Are you ready mom?" I asked seeing her walk into the living room. "Hold on honey I still have to get my the money. Most of the errands i'm running today are going to be about paying off some stuff I had put on hold for us." She said smiling at how excited I was. "Now lets go. We don't have all day to do these things."

After a few hours of running these errands we decided to go to the park to relax for a bit. I started to get the feeling that someone was watching us. Everywhere we went there was this black car that had kept on ending up at the exact same place we did. It was starting to freak me out. "Mom, I think someone is following us." I said in a soft voice. "I'm sure where fine dear. Besides, if we were being followed I would have noticed them by now." She stated simply and stood up. "We have to go anyways. I still have a few more errands to run before we head home."

"Alright." I said looking around one more time to see if there was anyone really spying on us. "_I'm probably just paranoid…" _I thought as I walked into the next store with my mom. "Hello Lydia!" Welcomed the store clerk who had set down a few things on the counter. One item had caught my eyes though. It seemed to be put into a red box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. I must have been eyeing it for a while because I didn't know it had been picked up and put into a bag. I was too busy on thinking on how pretty it looked to even notice my mom trying to get my attention. "Aya...Aya we have to go. Aya!" She shouted and turned me to look at her "Huh? Oh sorry mom. I must have got distracted." I said looking up at her. "I sometimes wonder if it was bad for you to stay inside all week. You seem so distracted now." She said sighing a bit as she picked up a bag and started to walk out of the store with me trailing behind.

After a few hours we decided to go home and finish them tomorrow. As we were walking home I noticed my mom looking around. She seemed to be looking for something...or someone. Did she notice that car following us everywhere we went to? I was about to ask her about it when suddenly she grabbed my arm and walked a bit faster and said "Let's hurry now. We don't want to keep your father waiting." "Not so fa-" I started but was interrupted when she looked at me and told me to stay quiet for the rest of the way home. I only nodded.

* * *

Later that night I had heard my mom and dad talking but in a hush whisper. There were saying things along the lines of 'we can't let her stay here any longer' and 'they will be here in the morning'. "_What were they talking about? Who was going to be here in the morning? What did they mean by her? Do they mean me? Why do I have to leave?" _My thoughts had been interrupted when my mom and dad had come into the room. "Aya, there is something we need to discuss with you. Whatever we say you have to agree to." Said my father who sat on one side of me and my mother sat on the other side of me. I felt something a little cold touch me neck. I realized it was a silver heart shaped locket with my name my moms name and my dads name engraved into it.

I smiled a bit and opened the locket to see a picture of when we had a picture taken at the park by a friend of theirs. I smiled at the memory. I knew it was the best picture we had taken of us, but one questioned lingered my mind. Why would they give this to me? I was about to ask them about it when there was a loud banging sound on the door. "You take her to the back door while i'll distract them." Explained my dad who kissed my forehead before he went to the front door. "Lets go before they see us." My mom said before she started to go to the door grabbing something on the way. When we both reached the back door she had handed me a cell phone and a slip of paper with an address on it. "Take these. Go to this address and tell him you found out about your powers and your parents said to go here." She explained before she kissed my forehead and hugging me tightly. "Now run. Run and don't look back no matter what you hear. Got it?" "Yes mother…" I said softly and opened the back door and ran as fast as I could. No matter what I had to run. I tried my hardest not to cry when I heard the gun shots. I knew then what I had caused.

* * *

It has been a few days since it happened. I'm not even sure how far I ran. Even though it had only been a few days I wasn't in great condition. I'm not exactly the most graceful person when it came to running. I had fallen down a steep hill causing me to get a few bruises on my legs, ran through vines with thorns in them, and finally, I had to run away from a pack of wolves. It wasn't exactly the best few days of my life, but it could be worse. I could be locked up in some government facility with tests being run on me. The thing that confused me the most was the address. I knew where it was the bad thing is I would have to go into town to get to this place. The town is probably crawling with government officials so I can't go there.

As I walked on I began to feel a bit weaker. My legs were killing me from all the running and falling. I was starting to think I wouldn't even make it through this place without collapsing from exhaustion. I started to lean on a couple trees and continue going but that idea was not working very much. Because of the pain I am feeling in legs every time I lean against my legs would try and give out. I had finally stopped and took a break under a tree when I felt my eyes staring to feel a bit heavy. They began to get heavier and heavier until I had fallen asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akari: I am Cookie.

Miyuki: I am Cupcake.

Akari: Okay, onto a new conversation. This chapter is going to be about my OC.

Miyuki: And it is going to be awesome! :D

Akari: Yes! Now do the disclaimer!

Miyuki: We do not own the the YJ characters except for our OCs.

Akari: Now enjoy the story!

* * *

_I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I had the feeling I knew where I was, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I somehow knew there were several other people here. Suddenly the whole place jerked to the right and I felt myself fall. I was helped up, but almost as soon as I was back on my feet the whole place started to shake. At first it was barely noticeable, but after a minute it became almost unbearable._

_I was getting a horrible feeling of falling. I smelt smoke and heard pops and cracks. People were shouting, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It wouldn't have mattered anyways seeing as they all turned into blood curdling screams. I was screaming with them as well until I felt someone grab my hand and embrace me. I suddenly felt calm and peaceful, as if all the horrible things outside had gone._

_I knew that soon we would crash, but I didn't care._

* * *

"Ah!" I bolted upright in my bed and quickly looked around. I sighed in relief when I realized that I was safe in my own room. I yawned and picked up my phone to look at the time. "9:00... On a Monday! Crap, I knew I was forgetting something last night!" I shouted and jumped out of bed. I ran over to my closet and grabbed my school uniform. Now usually my parents are here to wake me up, or they at least remind me to set my alarm before they leave, but they left at 12:00 Friday when I was still in school.

They were always off doing their job, and traveling to other countries. They worked as bodyguards for high ranking government officials and anyone else of great importance. Since they were traveling so far away they would often be gone for days. When they were home though, they were like any other parents I suppose. They would push me to do better in school because they valued education above anything.

After I tied my black hair up in a ponytail I grabbed my phone, bag, and textbooks. When I passed the kitchen I considered eating something before deciding it was too late and sprinted out the door. As I reached the sidewalk I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:20. I widened my eyes and quickly ran towards the school. "Please don't give me detention, please don't give me detention." I muttered. By the time I there the front doors were closed. I ran around the side and to the window that lead into my classroom.

I couched low and peeked into the room. Mr. Anderson was writing on the board and giving another one of his lectures. I looked at the kids and saw my friend Kyle sitting at our table in the back of the classroom. I lightly knocked on the window to try and get his attention. Fortunately he heard and looked over at Mr. Anderson before silently making his way over to me. As soon as he opened the window we both bolted to our seats.

I sighed thinking that I had avoided getting a detention. "Where were you?" He asked. "I slept in because I forgot my parents weren't home." I explained. He opened his mouth to say something, but our teacher turned around and looked at me. "Hello Miss. Forte. So glad you could join us today." He said. "What are you-" He silenced me and pointed behind us. "You left the window wide open. I also remember that you were not hear when class started. I'm not an idiot."

I turned around and sure enough the window was open. I looked at Kyle and he shrugged. I facepalmed and Mr. Anderson walked up to me. "You will have detention today. Don't be late." I groaned, but accepted the slip of paper. "Fine. I won't."

* * *

After the horrible extra school hour I was more then ready to go home. As I made my way off campus I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Kyle running up to me. "Hey Val! How was detention?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah, it was awesome. A real party." I said sarcastically. He just laughed and asked, "Did you ever figure out the meaning of that dream?" I shook my head, "No, but I had it again. I just don't understand what it could mean."

I started to have this dream last week and whenever I fall asleep it would replay over and over until I woke up. It didn't really effect my sleeping, but it was rather annoying. "Let's just hope it's nothing bad. Who knows? Maybe you can see into the future!" He suggested with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, if only." I said smiling. After we got to my house we said goodbye and I headed inside. "Anybody home?" I called out hoping my parents would already be here.

To my disappointment there wasn't a response. "Oh well. What should I do in the mean time?... Oh! I know!" In my rush to get to school this morning I had completely forgotten to check on my black and white Siberian Husky, Kira. Almost as soon as I stepped foot in the backyard she tackled me to the ground and started to lick my face. "Ah! Kira, I know, I know! I'm sorry I didn't come to see you this morning!"

After she finally got off of me I opened the door and took her inside the house. I filled up her food and water bowl before going to my room and grabbing my sketch book. I loved to draw anything and everything. I have several sketchbooks filled with drawings that people always say are amazing. So I grabbed a new sketchbook, pencil, and started to draw.

After a couple of hours of drawing and playing with Kira I heard the doorbell ring. "Yes! They are finally home!" I shouted and ran to the door. When I opened it my parents were on the other side. They hugged me tightly and my mom said, "Valentina, we missed you so much!" I hugged back and said, "I missed you too!" I heard a bark behind me and quickly moved out of the way to see Kira running towards us. My dad started to slightly back up repeating, "No, no, no , NO-" Kira didn't listen and tackled him anyways.

"Well, that's what you get for being her favorite person and leaving her for the past three days." My mom said. "She does this every time though! You would think she would get used to it!" My dad said while trying to get Kira off him. Me and my mom just rolled our eyes before starting to walk away. "You're just going to leave me here?" My dad called after us. "Remember the last time we got her off you? She wouldn't look at us for a week!" My mom reminded him. "Fine…" My dad sighed.

"So when are you guys going to leave again?" I asked my mom. "Unfortunately we will have to leave again this Wednesday after you come home from school. Me and your father have to get on a plane to Germany with the Secretary of Defense." She explained with a sigh. "Germany?! It will take you guys forever to come back!" I complained. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. The job will require us to be gone for two weeks maximum." She said. I sighed and nodded. "So if you guys are leaving so soon, can we do something awesome before you leave?" I asked hopefully.

"Depends what it is. Last time I ended up stranded in the middle of New York wearing a pink princess dress." My dad said grumbling the last part. "Don't worry dad, it's nothing extreme like that. I was wondering if we could go to the new amusement park that just opened up. I heard they have really good rides." I clarified. "Okay, that seems safer for my reputation. We will go tomorrow after you get out of school." My dad stated. "Yes!" I cheered. "Hey, can I bring Kyle along too?" I questioned. "As long as his parents are okay with it then yes." My mother agreed. I cheered again and ran off to my room.

The next day I was woken up by my mother calling my name. "Val, get up. The sooner you get through with school the sooner we can go to the amusement park." She said through my door. "Alright, I'm up." I mumbled, slowly getting out of bed. Sometime later when I had dressed and had eaten breakfast (something I wasn't able to do yesterday) my dad drove me to school. "Bye dad!" I said while getting out of the car. "Bye!" He said before starting to drive back home. I walked inside of the school and as I made my way to home room I saw Kyle at his locker. "Kyle! I have to ask you something!" I said excitedly as I ran up to him. "What is it?" He asked as he closed his locker.

"Would you be able to come with me and my parents to the amusement park after school? It will be awesome!" I shouted, causing some people to look in our direction. "I'll have to run it by my parents, but I'm sure they would agree." He said. "Great! I'm so excited! Not even our boring math teacher can bring me down!" I said whispering the last part so I didn't get detention again. Kyle laughed and agreed as we entered home room.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly.

The only thing that brought me down was when my English teacher said we had to have partners for a project, but I was happy again when I was paired with Kyle. I walked out of school and waited for my parents to show up while Kyle called his parents. After a few minutes I saw them coming down the road and Kyle ended the call. "Yeah, they agreed." He stated. "Yay! Now let's go ride some roller coasters!" I shouted. "Yeah!" Kyle agreed as we sprinted up to the car.

"Hey dad, where is mom?" I asked. "Oh, she had to do something real quick. She will meet us at Six Flags though." He explained. "Alright." I said. The rest of the ride to the park was fairly quiet, and by the time we got there my mom was standing outside the gate waiting for us. I run up to her and asked, "Hey, where did you go?" She paused for a second before answering. "Oh, it was just some boring work for our trip to Europe." She stated. My parents can usually fool everyone else when they lie, but I'm their kid. I've lived with them my whole life and have figured out how to tell when they were lying. This was one of those times, but I decided to let it slide. "So which ride do you want to go on first?" My dad asked. "Hm… How about the Texas Giant?" I suggested. "Yep, lets go!" Kyle said.

After we had ridden all the rides and dropped Kyle off it was already late at night. All of us were tired and as soon as we went home I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up the next day and felt a pain in my back and neck. "Ow… That's the last time I sleep on the couch." I muttered. I got up and almost instantly fell over someone. I looked down and saw my dad lying on the floor. "Ow, you just stepped on my stomach.." He groaned. "Sorry, but why did you fall asleep on the floor?" I asked. "The same reason you fell asleep on the couch." He responded. I just sighed and looked at the clock.

"Can I just stay home today? It's already too late to try and make it to school on time." I said. "What time is it?" He asked. "10:00." I stated. My dad sighed, "Alright, you can stay. Only because your mother is still asleep and I am too lazy to drive you. There is also a catch. You have to make all of us breakfast." He said. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, that's a fair deal for letting you skip school. I could get in trouble for this, and I work for the government!" He shouted.

Suddenly a pillow was thrown in his face and I saw my mom glaring at him. "Stop yelling before I call Kira to tackle you again." She threatened. "I'm quiet…" My dad said, looking away. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. "Your lucky I'm good at cooking."

I said to him. A few minutes later I had made eggs and bacon. "This is breakfast?" My dad asked. "You didn't say how elaborate you wanted it to be, so I made it as simple as possible. I mean, if you don't like it I can throw it away-" I held the bacon over the trash can and started to tilt it.

"NO!" My dad shouted and grabbed all the bacon. "How dare you threaten my bacon!" He said looking at me in shock. I rolled my arms and called my mom. "That bacon is being shared between all of us." I said as me and mom too our share from him. He looked at his small pile of bacon and grumbled. "I can take that too." I suggested. "No! This bacon is all mine." He said. "Well then stop acting like a child." I said. After that breakfast was quiet.

Later that day my parents were packing up again to leave for their next job. "I promise we will stay home longer when we come, okay?" My mom said. "We will also need to talk to you about something when we come home." My dad added. "Why couldn't you tell me while you were here? You had plenty of time." I questioned. "Well it requires a lot of work and effort, so we will discuss it when we return." My mom stated. I sighed and nodded. "Alright, but it better be the first thing we talk about when you get back." I said. They both agreed and after we said our goodbyes they were gone again.

* * *

When my parents would go out of town for long periods of time I usually ran out of things to do. When that happened, I tended to slightly dangerous things. Now was one of those times. It was Saturday, I wasn't allowed to leave the house except for school and emergencies, and Kyle couldn't come over because his parents were having him do stuff. In just a few minutes I had somehow managed to climb onto the chandelier, but the bad news was that I didn't have a way down. "This could end very badly…" I said to myself.

The couch was the closest thing to me, but I would have to jump pretty far. _"If I slip up it's going to be a long way down, so I better do it right." _I thought. Just as I was about to jump I heard Kira bark, and I instinctively turned to see what she wanted. Unfortunately my foot slipped in the process and I started to fall. I felt something click inside me and I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, but it never came. Instead I felt myself fall on soft cushion. "Wait… What?" I said. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying a few feet away on the couch.

"Okay, there is no way that could have happened…" I said. After a few more moments of of lying there in shock, I got up and started to pace around the room. "I couldn't have made that jump, not with how I got distracted like that. I clearly saw that I was headed for the ground, so..." I trailed off and looked back up at the chandelier. "Maybe I should try and do it again, but in a less dangerous way." I said, making my way over to the kitchen. I climbed on top of the counter and stood up. The height wasn't enough to injure me greatly, but it would still hurt.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall. Instantly I felt something click inside me and I opened my eyes. I could see the ceiling and expected to hit the floor, but instead I saw blackness surround me and in an instant I was back on the couch. I sat there for a minuet before I heard the doorbell ring. In my shocked state I decided to ignore it, but the person must have really wanted to come inside because they started to ring it repeatedly. I glared at the door and yelled, "Who is it!?" The person on the other side surprised me when they said, "It's Layla, now you need to open this door right now!" Layla is my parents best friend. She is a foreign translator and has worked on several jobs with them.

Her voice sounded urgent, so I quickly got up and opened the door. As soon as I did she rushed into the house. "Um, hey Layla. What are you doing here?" I questioned. "We have to get you out of here." She said, walking over to the backyard. "What? Why do I have to leave?" I said, starting to get suspicious. She didn't say anything and walked up to Kira, putting her leash on her. She handed me the leash and said, "Follow me." I was about to argue, but she was already going into the hallway. I run after her and noticed she went into the guest room. "Hey, you can't just leave me in the dark! Why are you here, and why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked. She looked at me sadly and closed the door. "It's... It's your parents." She sighed.

"My parents? What about them?" I questioned, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "They..." She paused, seemingly trying to find the right way to tell me. "Come on, spit it out!" I shouted, getting frustrated. "Your parents plane were shot down over the Atlantic Sea!" She shouted back. I froze and felt like someone had shot me in the chest. My parents are dead? What am I going to do now? There's no way I would be able to keep living here... "Val!" I heard Layla shout, snapping me out of my trance. "You can't freeze up on me now! You need to get out of here! The FBI are coming to your house right now to get you!" She said.

"... Why?" Was all I could bring myself to ask. "You have powers that they want to keep for themselves. If you go to the Justice League, they will keep you safe. They will teach you how to control your powers." She explained. I sighed and pushed all the thoughts of my parents to the back of my mind. "Alright, so how do-" I cringed when I heard the front door slam open. Layla went to the back of the room and opened up a secret hole in the carpet. She motioned for me to come over. "Walk down there and keep going forward, alright? You will eventually come out at a forest. Keep Kira with you and be safe." She said before motioning for me to climb down the ladder.

I took one last look at her before grabbing Kira's leash and walking down the steep steps. I barely managed to say a thank you before she tightly closed the opening. "Alright, come on Kira. We better get moving. In fact, it will be faster without this thing." I said, taking the leash off and leaving it behind. After that we started to make our way as quickly as we could to the exit, and after a few moments, we reached another set of stairs that lead to a door.

I opened it and walked out into the forest. "So where are we supposed to go now? I mean, how could we possibly find the Justice League!? We can't just call them up on the payphone and say, 'Hey, I have powers and the is trying to chase me down. Can you come get me?' So if we can't go to the League, who do we go to?" I said turning to Kira.

I sighed and face palmed. "I'm getting so stressed over this that I'm expecting an answer from my dog." I turned around and started to walk forward. I wasn't able to walk long before I tripped over something. "What the hell?" I raised an eye brow and looked back. I widened my eyes when I realized it was a girl near my age. "What is she doing here?" I wondered. She looked like she had been through a lot. There were a bunch of cuts and some bruises. "Doesn't look good... I guess I should stay here until she wakes up." I said, sitting up and leaning against a nearby tree. As Kira laid down next to me I noticed the sun starting to set. "It's going to be a long night." I sighed before falling alseep.


End file.
